


I'll Be Your Memory

by redactedjones



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redactedjones/pseuds/redactedjones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perrie is finally moving on. Written for the femslash100 challenge 'tattoo.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Memory

Perrie has moved on, she has. At first, she'd merely tell herself that, desperately hoping that the saying of it would somehow make it the truth, and then one day, almost without warning, it became so. She could suddenly see that that was _then_ and this was _now_ , and the person she'd been had grown, evolved, become something new.

There are memories, though.

There are always memories, thoughts that come unbidden into her head when she least expects it, but the pain has dulled, easing into nothing more than the faint ache of regret.

Tattoos, she remembers. Black ink on smooth skin, permanent as a scar. It all leaves a mark, she thinks, changing you for better or for worse.

Everything that has happened was only meant to bring her here, the place she is.

"Courage," she whispers softly, slowly licking her way up the script that adorns Jade's spine, tracing the outline of each shape with her tongue. 

Jade squirms and giggles lazily. "Ticklish," she murmurs, but Perrie doesn't stop, moving upwards. Jade arches her back, carelessly lifting her hair away from the nape of her neck, and Perrie presses a kiss there.

There are new memories to be made, she knows, ones that will last forever, and this time, Perrie is ready.


End file.
